Such cosmetics, whose typical representatives include mascara, are usually applied out of a bottle-like storage container by the bristle of the applicator being dipped into the storage container and thus charged with the cosmetic.
Such bristles most frequently comprise a rod-shaped carrier, with a bristle area, which extends in the circumferential direction and consists of predominantly outwardly protruding bristles, being disposed in the area of the outer circumference of said carrier. This bristle area comprises stationary bristles, i.e. bristles whose base area is permanently fixed in a single position relative to the handle of the applicator.
Such applicators are known in a variety of forms. They predominantly serve for applying a cosmetic to hair; mascara applicators are downright typical representatives for them. Partially, the applicators discussed herein are also used for dyeing eyebrows and sometimes also for dyeing other strands of hair.
The brushes of such applicators generally have multiple functions. They are used both for applying the cosmetic as well as for combing and separating and frequently also for forming (curling) the treated hair or the treated strand of hair—as will be explained in the following introduction to the description with reference to the representative example of a mascara brush.
At the start of each application, the applicator brush is dipped into the mascara mass and charged by filling the free spaces between the bristles with the mascara mass. When the applicator brush is pulled out from the mascara supply, the applicator brush passes a wiper that determines the remaining amount of mascara on the applicator.
Control of the mascara charge is a decisive factor for the intended effect of the applicator:
If the mascara charge is reduced too much by the wiper, then too little mascara is applied to the eyelashes, which results only in an unsatisfactory make-up result or makes another application process necessary. If, however, too much mascara mass is applied to the eyelashes, then the eyelashes cannot be properly combed and separated, so that the make-up result has a coarse and lumpy appearance.
The intensity with which the applicator brush is charged by dipping and subsequent wiping depends on a number of factors including, decisively, the density of the bristle covering or the free volume between the bristles, but also the diameter, the length, the material-related rigidity of the bristles, the viscosity of the mascara mass as well as the properties of the wiper.
Because the number of the interlinked parameters is great, any design of the applicator brush in the end leads to a compromise between the application efficiency, the combing or separating effect and, optionally, curling.
Numerous attempts have already been made in the prior art to find designs that offer a compromise that finds as widespread an acceptance as possible.
For example, European patent application EP 1 478 256 and a number of other patent applications propose improving the performance of the applicator by using stationary bristles with different lengths on the same brush—most frequently, the applicator brush comprises at least a first area with shorter bristles and larger gaps between these bristles, which area can be loaded well with a larger amount of mascara mass and therefore serves for applying the mascara mass, i.e. for applying the mascara mass to the eyelashes. At least one area with longer bristles is adjacent thereto in the circumferential direction, by means of which the eyelashes can then be combed and separated efficiently.
The Japanese patent application 2008149047 A proposes a different approach for reaching a compromise that finds as widespread an acceptance as possible. According to the teaching of this patent application, the bristle of the applicator is also supposed to be provided with two different bristle areas consisting of stationary bristles, which, however, do not follow one after the other in the circumferential direction of the applicator brush, but are disposed side-by-side in the longitudinal direction of the applicator brush. The first (proximal) bristle area close to the handle is in this case provided with corresponding bristles and broad, groove-like free spaces between these bristles that are continuous in the longitudinal direction. It is therefore particularly suitable for applying the mascara mass to the eyelashes. In contrast thereto, the second bristle area distant from the handle (distal) is equipped with correspondingly long bristles. It is therefore particularly suitable for combing and separating the eyelashes already wetted with the mascara.
A wholly different approach is pursued with the applicator proposed by WO 2006/130643 A2. The applicator proposed by this document is an applicator comprising a motor-driven applicator brush comprising a bristle area which rotates or oscillates as a whole. Within the context of a special embodiment, an applicator brush is alternatively proposed which comprises a bristle area of predominantly stationary bristles within which a strip consisting of mobile bristles is provided. Said strip is driven by an electromagnetically excited spring-mass-oscillator which makes the strip oscillate in the longitudinal direction of the applicator brush about its rest position at the push of a button once the applicator brush has been pulled out of the storage container that puts on the mascara mass, has been wiped off and brought into contact with the eyelashes.
Whereas the two former types of applicator already represent a good compromise because they are quite well-suited both for applying as well as combing/separating, the latter motor-driven type of applicator has so far remained rather theoretical and was hardly able to penetrate the market—which is probably not least due to the fact that this motor-driven applicator likely has a not inconsiderable tendency to splatter, at least when the bristle field has not been meticulously wiped off prior to switching the motor on.
The problem posed by all of the applicator types is that the user is unable to readily exert an active influence on how intensively the applicator brush is charged, by dipping and subsequent wiping, with the mascara mass to be applied. Rather, the intensity with which the applicator brush is respectively loaded is decisively determined by the producer's design of the covering of the applicator brush, of the wiper and not least the consistency of the mascara mass or the cosmetic to be applied. Consequently, the user is presented with conditions that she has to accept if she wishes to use the specific product instead of turning to a product that is differently designed in this respect.
In view of this, it is the object of the invention to propose an applicator with a brush which allows the user to actively exert an influence on the application behavior of the bristle covering of the applicator, preferably specifically on how intensively the applicator brush is charged by dipping with the cosmetic that can subsequently be used for application.